Hiakari to Yami Light and Dark
by Naruto345
Summary: Spoilers for Rockman battle network 1 through 5 I guess and maybe Boktai 1 through 3 maybe. Crossover with Boktai. Based on a pic for the DS game comeing out I made this little story to explaine the Soul or cross that Rockman and Django have. RnR please


Disclamer: Yo it's Naruto345 with a Rockman/Boktai semicrossover. As you've probably noticed since your in the Rockman section of this site Rockman.exe Team of Blues and it's counter part Team of Colonel there was a chip called Django that summoned the Solar Boy himself well in the DS game rumors abound and a picture found shows Rockman wearing gold armor with a crimson scarf and a Solar gun for his right arm. I'm gonna try my first crossover so please forgive mistakes and remember I don't own Rockman or Boktai they belong to their companies. This takes place before the DS game meaning this takes place before TOB and TOC. Timeline wise it's a week before the events and this is my take on an event that happned since I don't know much about the armor..I just thought it was cool and wanted to fic it.

_Chapter 1:Tsuki no Uta_

Deep in the Undernet a creature of the night was being reborn through the dark power that a group called Nebula was releaseing with the Dark Chips it made. There deep in the Undernet a coffin laid forgotten and almost unnoticed though it was odd to see a coffin on the internet, inside though was a familer creature known throughout the history of man. The lid opened slowly and out emerged Shademan the vampire NetNavi "I am reborn anew! Pah Django and Rockman thought they could finish me Shademan the king of all darkness? I'll show them and I'll start with that girl Navi that Rockman is always with..." with a dark sinister chuckle he spred his wings and flew off to cause terror to the ones Rockman held dear. "Netto-kun wake up." a voice sounded out in the real world, "Netto-kun WAKE UP!" the occupent of the bed not too far from the voice jumped and with fell gracelessly to the floor in a tangle of sheets "Rockman," the boy in the sheets yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes "you don't have to yell so loudly jeez..." Hikari Netto said as he untangled himself and picked up his P.E.T with his best friend inside of it "Netto-kun if I don't you never wake up and you know that." replied the Navi with an sigh of exhasperation. Netto begain to put on cloths and then grabbed his P.E.T again haveing set it down to pull on his shirt and vest that he unwaveringly wore "Yeah yeah lets go see if mom's made breakfast yet." replied the boy to his Navi with a wide grin which drew a chuckle from the Navi.

Nextdoor a girl woke up and streached haveing told her Navi to let her sleep a little later since school was out for the summer. "Roll what time is it?" the girl asked rubbing sleep from her eyes as she got dressed "It's about 9:30 am Meiru-chan." the female Navi answered her friend and operator. "Do you think Netto-kun is up yet?" Meiru asked her friend and Navi "I heard Rock shouting from all the way over here so he must be up now." giggled the pink Navi as her operator picked up her P.E.T. "Well then let's go see them and see if they wanna go to the beach or something today. What d'ya say?" asked Meiru "I say you've been hanging around Netto too long you just sounded like him for a moment," she said which caused the girl to blush as she continued "but it sounds like a good idea. Let's go after you have breakfast." "Okay." the girl replied smiling. "Morning Okaa-san!" called Netto as he came into the kitchen to see his mother just finishing breakfast "Good Morning Netto." she said as she put the food on the table and he thanked her with a hug and a kiss before setting down to eat. After breakfast there was a knock at his door and he opened it up to find his childhood friend at the door "Good morning Meiru-chan what's up?" he asked as he invited her in "Good morning Netto-kun, Miss Hikari." "Good Morning Meiru-chan." Netto's mother replied as Meiru turned back to Netto "Nothing much I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out today." Netto looked at his mother who noticed his subtle blush and nodded "Don't stay out too late though okay?" he nodded and pulled on his shoes and ran out the door "Okay love you mom bye!" he called back as he shut the door and rested his hands behind his head while Rockman's P.E.T was safely in it's carrying case on his hip.

"So...Meiru-chan where do you want to go?" "Well..." she replied playing with her fingertips a little shyly,scared he might laugh at her "Maybe we could go to the beach and just hang out?" Netto thought for a moment and was glad that he had a change of cloths in his backpack and he nodded "Sure that sounds like a great idea." he said giving her a smile as they both headed for the station so they could go to the beach. Elsewhere in another realm a boy wearing a red scarf was talking with a sunflower "Master Otenko I feel that something is going to happen soon with that odd vampire...Shademan was his name I think...He vanished back into a 'cyber realm' which is where we met that 'navi' Rockman and his friend Netto who helped us purify Shademan again." "Yes I feel the same perhaps we should find I way there to help out again he may need us for I sensed a slight taint of evil within Rockman." "Very well then Master Otenko let's go help our friends." with that the two walked off to find a way to the cyber realm. Back in the real world with Meiru and Netto who were both at the beach hand in hand as Meiru pulled Netto to an ice cream stand "Come on come on we're at a beach so we need ice cream!" she said with a cute pout that melted Netto's resolve "Okay okay." he said with a smile but just as they got to the stand the man said that the machine wasn't working "I'll fix it." Netto offered "I'll help you Netto."Meiru said and he nods as they both plugged their navi's in to find..."SHADEMAN!" Rockman cried out in shock "Keheheheheh you thought I was gone for good? Tough luck Rockman." he said as he used his power to force Rockman to his knees. "ARgh!" "Rockman!" Roll cried out as she saw a black aura surround him "I'll suck your power dry!" Shademan cried out as he flew at Rockman and bit rockman then watched as claws grew from Rockman's fingertips "Get...off...of...ME!" he screamed as dark power surged and knocked Shademan away "Feh your a tough one..." Shademan mused as he flew over to Roll and took her captive "Roll-chan!" the now semi vampiric Rockman cried as she was taken away leaveing Netto shocked and Meiru in tears.

_Chapter 2: Yami to Hikari(Dark and Light)_

"Meiru-chan I promise we'll get Roll back I promise." Netto told the crying girl as Rockman got back under control "Netto-kun...ar..arigatou..." the girl whimpered and clung to him as Rockman looked for a clue as to where Shademan might go and found a cyber letter "Netto-kun I found something!" he shouted to get their attention which shifted to the screen "What does it say Rockman?" "The place where it all begain for us." "...Radio in that electronic shop..." Netto said clearly surpriseing the other two. "H...How did you know?" Meiru asked impressed "Thats where we first saw him just standing there it's where our fight with him begain." "Correct young one!" a voice cried from cyber space. "That voice...Master Otenko!" Rockman said as then both Otenko and Django appeared before the three "It's good to see you again Rockman though I wish it was under better circumstances.

"So you see Shademan is bent on revenge for our numerous times defeating him." Otenko summed up for Meiru "And to get at me he took Roll like he did last time since he knew we'd go after her." "Yes it seems he aims to hurt the ones we care for." Django looked at Rockman and pulled out the Gun Del Sol "You have the taint of the Immortal on you Rockman." "...Shademan bit me before he got Roll I think he was going to try and suck my energy away but with the dark power that Laserman brought forth when I met him...so I became semi vampiric." Otenko looked surprised but then he looked over Rockman. "You are but 'data' as you call it couldn't you just have the taint erased?" Rockman and Netto gulped and looked at each other knowing they would have to explain but with Meiru there..."We should...go back to our home for this..." Netto said quitely "As you wish..will the young lady be with us?" Otenko questioned and Netto turned to see Meiru nod and he gave a small gulp and sighed as they all found a bus stop and got on it to go back to Netto's home with Otenko an Django inside the P.E.T with Rockman. Soon as they reached the house Netto noticed his mother had gone shopping so he went to his room with Meiru close behind.

As he sat the P.E.T on it's charger and hooked it up so that the computer screen would show Otenko,Django and Rockman he begain to explain while twitching nervously "Rockman...is not only my Navi he's..my brother Saito." Meiru let out a small gasp as she listened with Django and Otenko "We were born twins," Netto continued "but Saito-niichan had a heart condicine and couldn't live and dad was working on P.E.T.s that could bond with their operator...so in order to keep at least a part of his firstborn son alive...he took some of Saito-niichan's DNA and put it into the data of Rockman..and thus Rockman was born." "How is he your older brother if you were born twins?" asked Django "I was born a couple of moments ealier than Netto." Rockman explained "So we can't erase the taint from his data without eraseing my brother..and I won't do that." Netto said resoulutly. "Master Otenko could we possably use the Pile Driver to purify the darkness from him to the degree he no longer has the vampiric powers?" "Hmmm...Perhaps but they have to take the risk." "We'll do it." the brothers answered together.

Soon after the Pile Driver was set up and the solar collector was set to the computer "We're ready." the brothers said as Meiru watched them "Very well then..Django you may begin." Otenko said to which Django nodded and held his gun up as he stood on the activating panel "TAIYOOOOH!" with his shout the Pile Driver started up and shot it's rays at Rockman who let out a scream as the vampiric powers manifested and tried to stop the Pile Driver. Through much work and pain the vampiric half that was in Rockman left him and he sat on the ground in pain panting "W..Well at l..least I'm back to n..normal..." he said before passing out "Rest up Saito-niichan..." Netto said as he went through his room gathering any chips he could use while Meiru watched on feeling helpless and she sobbed softly but Netto heard her "Meiru-chan..." he said as he sat beside her on his bed and hugged her. "It's okay I promise we'll get Roll-chan back." "i..It's not T..that...I just feel so...so helpless..." at that Netto laughed "Your far from that Meiru-chan,when we battled in the tournament if we hadn't watched ourselves Roll's speed would have taken us out." "R..Really?" she asked doubtfully "I'm telling the truth Meiru-chan your much better than you give yourself credit for." "T..Thank you Netto-kun." she replied and hugged him just as Rockman awoke "I feel better now." he said "Good then let's go save Roll." Netto stated as he shouldered his backpack "Hai!" all of them said and went to go find Shademan. "Rockman will find me you bat freak!" Roll screamed at Shademan from her cage in the radio outside the store Netto had thought about "I hope he does..." Shademan chuckled and held up a dark chip ready to fight Rockman for what he thought would be the last time.

"Plug-in,Rockman.exe,Transmission!" Netto cried out as he sent his navi into the radio with Django and Otenko close behind "Shademan give Roll-chan back!" Rockman threatned with his Rockbuster ready as Django and Otenko came from behind "Keheheheh Dark Chip!" Shademan cried out as the dark aura envelped him and grinned insanely.as he shot his bats out and they tracked down both Django and Rockman. "Ack!" Django yelped as he tried to dodge the bats but one found it's mark in his side as one found itself through Rockman's defenses "Barrier 200 Slot in!" Netto cried out as he slid the chip home into his P.E.T in an attempt to save his navi but the power of the dark chip empowered bat bomb crashed through and deleted Rockman's left leg causing him to cry out in pain.

A burning fist of light crashed into Shademans face from the side and there stood a brightly shining Django "Wh..Who are you?" the figure smirked "I am Sol Django." and with that he slammed Shademan in the gut with a fierce punch "D...Dark..R..Recovery..." Shademan said raggedly as he stood up again and grinned more powerful than before. "Fool...take THIS!" he bellowed as he clawed at the bright sun warrior causeing Django and Otenko to split from each other and crash to the ground "Django! Master Otenko!" Rockman cried out in shock and tried to crawl over to them on his arms seeing as his left leg was deleted and Netto's P.E.T had been locked down from the immense dark power comeing from Shademan so he could not heal his friend and brother "Rockman..." Netto whispered in fear of loseing his brother again as he saw Shademan strideing over to Rockman. Netto suddenly felt Meiru at his back hugging him tightly as they both watched Rockman trying to crawl over to the solar boy who was trying to get up as well "Rockman..S.Saito-niichan!" Netto called out and suddenly his screen flashed brightly and through the glare he and Meiru watched as Otenko and Django became one once more becomeing Sol Django but then they flew into Rockman causeing him to transform and his leg to grow back. "H..How?" screamed Shademan in disbelife "I'm...stronger now..." Rockman muttered then grinned under his mask as the crimson scarf around his neck fluttered in the cyber breeze. "Y..You...Graaah! I'll delete you for good you bothersome pest!" Shademan roared in anger as he flew at the golden armored Rockman who's arm morphed "Gun Del Sol!" Rockman cried out as he fired at the enraged Shademan causeing him to cry out in agony as the sunlight burned him and the now sun empowered Rockman delivered a brutal round house to his chin causeing him to crash to the ground with a heavy thud and before Shademan could recover Rockman leaped into the air and dove down driving his fist deep into Shademan's stomach causeing a hole to appear "a..G..GAAARGGH!" Shademan cried out in pain while Rockman's arm turned back into the Gun Del Sol and he pulled his fist from Shademan's gut and fired at point blank range causeing him to turn into a bat which was swiftly put into a cyber coffin "Rockman!" Roll cried out in glee seeing him there.

"I'll be right with you Roll as soon as I finish this job...Netto!" he cried out causeing his brother to jump which made Meiru giggle slightly even though the situation was still a possable threat due to the shakeing coffin "Hai?" "Put a solar sensor on the P.E.T so I can make a Pile Driver!" "Got ya Rockman!" he said as he attached the solar sensor he had found the first time they met Otenko and Django onto his P.E.T and held it up to the sun "Good now...Taiyooooh!" Rockman cried out causeing the Pile Driver to appear and he dragged Shademan's coffin into place and stood on the panel and changed his arm to the Gun Del Sol once more and he held it up "TAIYOOOH!" he cried out causeing the Pile Driver to activate and Sol Django to seperate from him and Sol Django to turn back into Django and Otenko "Good work Rockman now let's finish the purification get ready!" Otenko said as Shademan's spirit fought against the Pile Driver. Rockman looked at Django "You Keep the generators going and I'll keep him weak." "On it Rockman." Django replied as he ran to a generator and used the Gun Del Sol to keep it from shutting down while Rockman blasted Shademan's spirit with his Rockbuster "I've..got to help somehow..." Roll said to herself before aiming her Roll Arrow attack at Shademan "Roll...Arrow!" she cried as she let the heart tipped arrow fly from the bow like cannon on her arm which pierced through Shademan's spirit and it wailed in agony "I s..shall r..return and g..gain vengence Rockman..Django...I'll get you both..o..one day!" it said as it vanished and Rockman freed Roll "Rockman!" she cried out as she hugged him tightly "Thanks for the help Roll-chan you were a big help with that last shot through the heart." Rock said congratulating her causeing her to blush and smile "t..Thank you Rockman." "Well We should go now Rockman." Django said and stood beside Otenko "May the sun be with you." Otenko said to Rockman and his friends before they left.

"We should get home now it's getting late..." Netto said to Meiru as Roll went back to her P.E.T and Rockman went to his. On the trip home Meiru fell asleep on Netto's shoulder and he let out a small smile as he held her so that when the bus stopped she wouldn't hit the floor of the bus. Finally the bus reached their homes and he shook her awake "Meiru-chan we're back at our houses wake up." he said softly to her which caused her to slowly wake up and nod sleeply as they got off the bus and stood infront of her house in the twilight "Thank you Netto-kun for getting back Roll-chan." "It was nothing Meiru-chan," he said blushing "you know I'm always willing to help you out." he said smiling at her "Goodnight Netto-kun." she said before lightly kissing his cheek and dashing into the house leaveing the blushing boy gapeing on the sidewalk "Netto-kun, wake up!" Rockman said from his P.E.T to snap his operator awake "Huh? Oh sorry Rockman let's go." Netto said as he headed into his own home "Netto-kun!" his mother called to him as he stepped into the house "Where were you?" she asked "I was helping Meiru-chan with something and lost track of time." he explained as he headed for bed "Goodnight Okaa-san!" he called to her as he went into his room and changed for bed. "Goodnight Rockman." "Goodnight Netto-kun." Rockman replied as he went into sleep mode and Netto fell asleep on the bed.

Somewhere deep deep in the net far hidden from the eyes of normal navis a cyber coffin lay,it's occupent growing stronger as more dark power was being made and he knew he would fight Rockman again very soon. The lid of the cyber coffin read "Shademan: As long as there is Dark Power I shall be reborn."

Owari.


End file.
